This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project involves evaluating the transcript abundance for genes involved in N-linked glycosylation, specifically the Lipid-linked Oligosaccharide (LLO) pathway genes, in lung cancer cell lines. Dr. Contessa has generated a high throughput screen for inhibitors of N-linked glycosylation and pairing his functional analysis with the transcript analysis will lead to a better understanding of the effects of the inhibitors on transcript abundance levels.